Madara Mikejima/Profile
A reckless and lively character. He has the habit of suddenly appearing at any place to help people out, and disappearing just as fast. He loves smiles and will come flying at the mention of festivals, no matter where. At school, he is in his own solo unit, MaM. It was revealed in his introduction that Madara is the captain of the Track & Field Club, though he spends most of his time assisting other clubs with their activities due to his club's participation not being mandatory. Personality Madara has a jolly, outgoing demeanour, and brings a smile wherever he goes. He’s overly-friendly, but that doesn’t prevent his occasional bluntness and brutal honesty. Many characters find his vigour to be annoying, but they don’t dislike him as a person. Madara travels far and wide, making him an elusive figure. He always lives in the moment and follows his whims, which is why some characters refer to him as a rogue. However, in anyone’s hour of need, he can be found helping out in any way he can. He is fiercely protective of those who he cares about, and will go to any length to keep them safe. He threatens anyone who would endanger the happiness of the people close to him, and would resort to physical violence if the need arose. Madara is extremely physically affectionate, and has no sense of personal space whatsoever. He frequently lifts up fellow students, carrying them around in a display of both strength and endearment. He’s always singing praises about those around him, such as complimenting them on their appearance or appeal. He makes an effort to act very motherly to those around him, and he often requests for everyone to refer to him as “Mama”, though very few do. Behind the “Mama” persona, Madara is revealed to be manipulative and ruthless. He’s extremely self-serving, and uses others to get himself closer to his own personal objectives. He initially lacks empathy towards most people. He has no moral compass, and this can be attributed to his upbringing. The driving force behind his manipulation is wanting revenge against Eichi and Keito for what the student council did to his friends. Yet, despite his hatred of Eichi, the two are more similar than he may realize. Both are anti-heroes of the story, and have comparable ideals of “the ends justifies the means”. Although his “Mama” persona came about out of necessity, as he couldn’t reveal his true intentions to his underclassmen, he ended up liking the role. He begins to become the mask he created, developing empathy and guilt as he nears the end of his third year. He wants to become a genuinely good person, and as the story goes on, he becomes more human. Madara lists being compared to others under his dislikes, as he feels isolated for his talents. He’s extremely skilled; fluent in multiple languages, able to play a variety of instruments, a powerful fighter, and a high-level idol to boot. He doesn’t like when people praise him as better than them for his talents. He acts as a solo unit, for personal reasons, but frequently gets lonely, and uses his privileges as a solo unit to join in the fun with others. Appearance Madara is a very tall, strong, and energetic young man. He has long spiky brown hair that stops just above his shoulders with bangs parted to the right. He styles his hair in a half ponytail with braids on both sides. He has teal eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the blazer unbuttoned along with the usual white shirt, untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and a green tie. He wears dark red shoes with black laces and white soles. On stage he wears MaM's uniform. It includes black, grey, and white jacket with gold lining. The jacket’s collar, main body, and top side of the sleeves are black; the inside, sleeve cuff, and underside of the sleeve are grey; and the button area is white with three gold diamond snapped buttons. In the left side of his collar is an eight-pointed gold star embroidery with a blue center. Under the jacket he wears a green vest with gold buttons over a long sleeved white shirt that’s tucked in. His pants are black with a brown silver studded belt that also has the same star shape as on his jacket. His pants are tucked into brown cowboy boots. Around his waist is a long red scarf with tasseled ends; over the scarf are three gold chains, one chain made up of large star shapes. He wears a red scarf loosely around his neck with a spike circular broach attached on the left side. He also wears black gloves on both hands. His uniform also has a black fedora with grey belt, with five gold stars on the belt. Trivia * Madara's first name (斑) means "spots" or "speckles", however an alternate meaning of his name if read as mura can mean "capricious/fickle," denoting his unpredictable personality. Mikejima (三毛縞) means "tricolor stripes" as mike (三毛) means "Calico" or "A cat with three colors of fur" (Often calico or tortoise shell cats) and jima (縞) means "stripes," relating to Madara's overall cat motif. ** In Concerto, Madara states he was given the nickname Miike-kun ("mike" = "calico") as a child due to his ability to sneak up on his friends like a cat despite his height. * Madara shares his birthday with his voice actor Toriumi Kousuke, which is on May 16th. * Madara often speaks in four-character compound idioms. * In Concerto, it is revealed Madara can fluently speak multiple languages. * In Concerto, Madara is shown to be able to play the piano, cello, and violin. * In Sweet Halloween, Nazuna states that Madara is good at cooking. * In Buddy, it is established Madara loves motorbikes, and owns a motorbike. He calls his motorbike "Baby-chan." Spoilers: * In Shinsengumi, Madara reveals to Kuro that his claims about being Anzu's childhood friend were falsified to use her to get closer to Trickstar. This is why Anzu does not remember having been Madara's friend as a child. * In Aquarium, it is revealed that Madara is Rei's "successor." Madara often comments various techniques he displays are things Rei taught him. * In Beasts, Ritsu states Madara often visits the Sakuma residence to see Rei as Rei's successor, and Ritsu strikes up conversation with him when he's there. * Upon Aquarium's release, the main story writer Akira tweeted that if Ryuseitai are the heroes in Enstars, then Madara is the anti-hero. (Tweet translation.) Voice actor comment "The recording sessions finished well without a hitch. During the performance, I strived to portray a feeling of 'though he causes people to become irritated, there's just no way to dislike him; in addition he's very cute' sort of feel to the character." (Note: This particular voice actor comment is translated off of the Chinese Ensemble Stars website.) }} Category:Profile